


Hawkguy fancomic: Afternoon Stroll

by AstridV, neveralarch



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humor, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right, so I’m taking the dog out for a walk. The most normal thing I could possibly do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afternoon Stroll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607714) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> Finished!  
> I don’t own the rights to these characters. This comic is drawn entirely for entertainment; no profit is made. Many thanks to neveralarch for kindly giving permission to use her fic.


	2. Chapter 2

I added all the remaining pages to the first chapter for better readability. Just posting this second chapter to let the folks who track this comic know that it's done. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Afternoon Stroll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905323) by [einzwitterion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion), [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch)




End file.
